


Ice Cream for Michael

by DeviationAbomination



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a treat, then takes a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream for Michael

“Michael,” she said in a low voice.

“Yarp?”

“Put the little man down.”

“I resent that,” Nick complained. “I’m handling this, Aurora.” He was not. He was flailing against Michael, making little headway.

“I don’t care. Michael. Put him down. You don’t have to fight against the grocers, but you will not fight against the police earlier.”

“Narp?”

“No. Put him down, and we can go have some ice cream. Ok?”

“Yarp!”

“Sergeant Angel?”

“Fine. Like fighting a brick wall with a screwdriver anyway.” He jumped down from Michael’s back.

“That’s a good boy, Michael. Come on then, let’s get you something sweet. We’ll go to the freezers in the back room, ok?” she cooed at him, taking his hand and leading him away from the fighting. The back room was empty, everyone had either abandoned ship or was in the front, fighting the police. She found the ice cream and stole some spoons from a package of plastic cutlery. “Here we go, your favorite. Mint choco chip.”

He grinned and started to scarf it down. Aurora took small bites, which Michael thought was a crime and offered her a big spoonful. She ate as much as she could from it, but some dripped onto her chest, missing her shirt by only an inch.

“Oh shoot. I’ll go grab some napkins,” she murmured, but Michael didn’t want to waste it and licked it from her skin. “Aahh...” she moaned softly. Michael looked startled, but curious. He dripped some ice cream on her chest on purpose and licked it up again. She stifled the moan this time, but his wide, soft tongue had felt very good on her skin. He looked displeased by her lack of reaction and tore her shirt open. “Michael!” He ignored her and slathered ice cream onto her breasts and bra, then slurped it up. “Aahh! Not there!” she cried when he managed to suck on her nipple through the thin bra fabric. He seemed pleased and kept sucking, holding her to him. She gripped his uniform covering his upper arms, and he took that as an opportunity to settle between her legs where she sat on an unopened crate. “Michael...please...stop...this is...this is wrong…” she begged as he tore off her bra and suckled at her other breast.

“Narp.”

“Yes, it’s wrong, but oh god does it feel good,” she whimpered. He pushed her to lay back on the crate and she could feel his cock press up against her. He rubbed against her, still suckling at her teat. “Michael...do you...do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yarp.”

“Prove it,” she groaned, half hoping he did, but half hoping he only thought he did. She heard him unzip his jumper and then he undid her shorts, pulling them down along with her panties. He pressed the head of his cock to her cunt, sliding it along to coat himself in her juices before pressing himself into her. She gasped. He was so big! Not that she should be surprised, but oh god! He didn’t wait for her to adjust, but she was so slick it didn’t even hurt. Well, maybe a little, but it was soon replaced by a pleasant hum in her lower abdomen. He was grunting above her, thrusting with force and ease, causing her to cry out. He pulled out completely, and she protested, but he turned her around to expose her bum to the air, bending her over the crate and re-entering her with renewed vigor. He seemed even bigger from this angle, and she was begging him for release. “Yes, please, Michael. Fuck me, oh god, you’re oddly good at this. Yes, yes, oh Michael, yes!” He was really thrusting hard, and she was sure she’d have the crate box logo pressed into her skin like a tattoo when this was finished, but oh god did it feel good. She orgasmed a split second before he did, crying out her pleasure as he groaned and shot his load into her. She wondered if baby Lurches were in the future, since he hadn’t put a condom on and she had completely forgotten. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and snuffle in her hair.

“Yarp?”

“Yes, Michael, we can do that again,” she whispered to him, as the sound of gunfire echoed from the front of the store.


End file.
